The present disclosure relates generally to wireline operations at a well, and more specifically to providing remote coupling and decoupling of wireline systems to wellheads of the well during a wireline operation.
While preparing and operating a drilling pad that includes several wells in close proximity, certain operations on or in a well at the drilling pad prevent workers from being within a specified range of the well undergoing the operation. For example, when a pumping service company has created a high pressure zone around one well during a hydraulic fracturing operation, personnel may not be allowed to enter the high pressure zone that includes other wells on a multi-well drilling pad. In such a situation, a wireline service company crew may be forced to wait to manually couple or decouple a wireline system from a wellhead of a separate well on the same multi-well drilling pad.
Because crews manually couple and decouple the wireline system to and from the wellheads, a significant amount of inefficiency occurs as a result of active high pressure zones at the multi-well drilling pad. As the wireline service company finishes wireline work in one well, the wireline service company crew remains offline until the high pressure zone at the multi-well drilling pad becomes inactive. Due to remaining offline, the wireline service company crew is unable to perform additional work related to providing wireline operations to additional wells at the multi-well drilling pad.
The illustrated figures are only exemplary and are not intended to assert or imply any limitation with regard to the environment, architecture, design, or process in which different embodiments may be implemented.